Arms Embargo
Los Santos International Airport Fort Zancudo North Chumash Route 1 Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness Paleto Cove |target = |fail = Out of lives. Ruiner 2000(s) destroyed. Cargobob(s) destroyed. Crew left. |reward = Reduced price for Ruiner 2000 on Warstock Cache & Carry Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty, time spent and amount of players (more RP for playing with crew members) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Stealing and storing 32 vehicles in a vehicle warehouse. |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Get in a Ruiner 2000. Wait for your team to get in a Ruiner 2000. Wait at the Cargobobs for the rest of your team. Get into Fort Zancudo. Destroy the Supply Trucks. Destroy the remaining Supply Trucks. Destroy the Supply Helicopters. Destroy the Supply Plane. Escape Zancudo and get to the Extraction Point. Get to the Extraction Point. Jump off the bridge towards the Extraction Point. Get to the Extraction Point. Wait for your team at the Extraction Point.}} Arms Embargo is a Special Vehicle Work mission in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. It is also known as the "Ruiner 2000 mission". Description The Assistant will guide the players to the Los Santos International Airport to take the Ruiner 2000's, which were restored by SecuroServ a while back from the Mexican Mob and explaining that a client wants to take out the military's arms supply, so they will be forced to contract said client. Players will encounter a small area with the modified cars and Jetsam-marked Cargobobs piloted by SecuroServ pilots awaiting for the raid. Once the team gets in the Ruiner 2000s, a cutscene will play where the Cargobobs are heading to Fort Zancudo with the cars attached to them. At this point, players can detach the vehicle from the Cargobobs' magnet and descend toward the military base to initiate the raid. Once approaching, the military base will be alerted and the arms cache will be attempted to be secured. In order to progress, the first four Barracks must be destroyed in the base, then another four trucks after the first group. Later, two Cargobobs must be destroyed and then finally, a Titan. After destroying all the vehicles, the team must escape from the base and make their way to the extraction point, located past the Cassidy Creek Bridge, jumping to the beach, where the extraction point is marked. After all of the players reach said destination, the mission is completed. Gallery Cargobob2-GTAO-front-Magnet.png|Jetsam Cargobob with electromagnet. (Rear quarter view) Walkthrough ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-GetInARuiner2000.PNG|Get in a Ruiner 2000. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-Ruiner2000LocationMap.PNG|The Ruiner 2000's locations on the map. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-AtAirport.PNG|At the airport. Two Cargobob helicopters and containers are found at the site. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-Ruiner2000.PNG|A Ruiner 2000. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-Ruiner2000Cargobobs.PNG|The Ruiner 2000's attached to the helicopter's magnets. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-Ruiner2000Detach.PNG|Detach the Ruiner 2000. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-GetIntoFortZancudo.PNG|Get into Fort Zancudo. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyTheSupplyTrucks.PNG|Destroy the Supply Trucks. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyingTrucks.PNG|Destroying the trucks. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyTheRemainingSupplyTrucks.PNG|Destroy the remaining Supply Trucks. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyTheSupplyHelicopters.PNG|Destroy the Supply Helicopters. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyingHelicopters.PNG|Destroying the helicopter. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyTheSupplyPlane.PNG|Destroy the Supply Plane. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-DestroyingPlane.PNG|Destroying the plane. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-EscapeFortZancudo.PNG|Escape Fort Zancudo. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-ExtractionPointMap.PNG|Extraction point on the map. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-JumpOffTheBridge.PNG|Jump off the Bridge. ArmsEmbargo-GTAO-GetToExtractionPoint.PNG|Get to the Extraction Point. Video Walkthrough Tips *The Titan that the players have to destroy can be destroyed before hand. If that happens, players will skip the Titan step and move on to escaping the base after destroying the two Cargobobs. *The Rhinos featured in this mission have significantly lower health compared to Rhinos in free roam, being able to be destroyed with only two missiles from the Ruiner 2000, making the escape sequence significantly easier. It should be noticed that Rhinos will fire their cannons when the mission is set to "Hard", and the Ruiners aren't any more durable during this mission than their regular appearance. Trivia *During this mission, two unique Jetsam Cargobob helicopters transport the Ruiner 2000s with magnets attached to them. These Cargobobs cannot be entered and cannot be obtained outside of this mission. They are also painted white/red and white/blue. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicle Work Category:Missions in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online